


Fics for Asinglepetal's OTP Meme

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Getting Together, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: A series of commanderbang fics set within the listed universes!





	1. Angels and Demons AU

**Author's Note:**

> Full list of aus are [here!](https://asinglepetal.tumblr.com/post/164062903318/grump-shipping-otp-art-writing-challenge-15-days#_=_)

“I didn’t believe in the afterlife, you know.”

Holly stopped sipping the dragonsbane beer she’d been drinking. The angel sat before her, his wings fluttering nervously, trying to seem less out of place in the dark café.

“How did you…?”

“I don’t know,” he said, laughed, played with the end of his hair. “I always thought I’d be a demon. I wasn’t the nicest person in the world y’know. I cursed. Fucked around out of wedlock. Thought I’d be one of satan’s minions.”

“Maybe there was something too sweet about you to be ignored.” And he flushed about the ears. Her smile was a bit predatory.

“Well – I thought at least I’d have sharp horns like you. How about you? Did you always think you’d go to heaven?”

“No,” she said quickly. “I hoped, but I never bought into that goody goody stuff...”

“So,” he said, and again looked at this meeting place – this nexus of good and evil, where a head of pink hair and two thorny horns had drawn his nervous eyes from across the room, “Is this Purgatory?”

“That’s what we’re bound to find out.” She tucked the hood of her cloak close to her ears, taking her mug with her. “Come on. We’ll figure out a way out of this together.”

“Thank you,” he said, as they approached the head of the bar – the being who would probably have the solution to their misery. “I know you don’t have to do this.”

“Consider it charity,” she said. “Maybe being nice to an angel’ll get me into heaven.”

He wondered if she’d want to be there. 

Never the less, hellbound or heaven sent, no one wanted to go it alone.


	2. College/University AU

“I can’t tell you how not-cool I actually am.” 

“Why don’t you tell everyone else instead?”

He made a face. “C’mon, Holly, please?”

Danny was occupying the doorframe, slumped over, his shoulders hunched – his jacket proclaiming to everyone his success on the track field. Holly had heard several times that he was the school’s biggest Olympic hope. Their only Olympic hope, actually. 

And he’d come to Holly for help constructing a chicken costume.

She knew why a chicken costume; they needed something to mock their rivals at Cal State. So why not a giant chicken?

It made sense to Dan, anyway. Holly didn’t often poke around in his grey matter looking for clues as to what made him tick. Dan was too complicated a beast to betray his own secrets.

“I’ll have to measure you, but since I’m already getting ready to do Chicken Little for the Little Theatre, I guess it’s cool.” She said.

Instantly his smile turned brighter. “Thanks, Holly.” He stooped over and kissed her temple. “You’re the best.”

Holly flushed. He didn’t seem to notice (of course) as she felt that sweet wave of affection. Though she would go through it alone, she could feel that kiss all day.


	3. Coffee Shop/Tea Room AU

She kisses his lips. “Baby, I’ve been working here for a long time. Trust me when I say I can count how many sugars you take in your tea.”

He rolls his eyes, thinking he hasn’t been that obvious ever in his life. But since it was Holly, since she was always sweet to him…

Well, He’d stay quiet and let her serve him coffee like a good boy.


	4. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Holly are pirates!

“Do you mean to tell me that you’ve got the map?” Captain Avidan stared at the tavern wench in complete confusion. He’d picked the doxy up in a bar the night before, and while she had been a lovely companion in the evening by the night she’d become rather demanding. In fact she was standing there trying to order Danny around, her hands tucked in the hip pockets of her skirt. 

“Course,” she said, holding out the map. He reached for it but she darted away. “Uh huh. We’re not gonna do any funny stuff ‘til we get on dry land, mister fancy hair.”

Danny did look majestic standing on deck, with the wind blowing through his hair. Holly rolled his eyes and slapped his chest with the map.

She gabbed his other hand and dragged him to the bow of the ship. “Come on! There’s treasure to be had out there!”

And he laughed and followed along, letting the sea spray kiss his lips.


	5. Super Villain/Super Hero AU

Everyone knew about the Pigeon.

She was notorious within their small circle for her fleet footedness and her jet-propelled wings. Danny knew for a fact that she was out of control smart, which was why she loved robbing from the rich and giving to the poor – mostly bird sanctuaries and mostly needy people. 

He didn’t really want to stop her, but it was Sexbang’s job to clean the streets of Attitude City. So he followed h er to the rooftop, where he found her, brooding among her brethren.

“You should surrender while you still can,” he told her.

“I don’t give up that easy,” she replied, with a toss of her head. “In fact, if you want to fight, you’ll be wasting your time.” She snapped her fingers. “Pigeons! Attack!”

Danny lost a perfectly good costume that way.

Weeks later he saw a shy girl at the library who looked an awful lot like The Pigeon. She smiled and slid her number into the book.

He kept it. He had a good feeling about her…


End file.
